User talk:LillyDaNinja
User talk page start Well, I've just haven't have enough time to make her page. I've been thinking of a background story for her a whiles now, but I don't seem to like any that I've drawn up DX BTW, welcome to the wiki :D Icewish ♥ 13:18, November 13, 2012 (UTC) We just need a lot of pages updated in general XD This will require a lot of reading for new users since you haven't edited much on the RPs, so I think it's best that you just draw up a list of pathetic looking pages :P send them to me and I'll sort through them. Then I'll send the links to the pages to their RPer, and if they have none, I'll leave them up to you if you would like :D How does that sound? Icewish ♥ 13:29, November 13, 2012 (UTC) K :) Thank you so much for helping this wiki out! I G2G to school right now though :( Bye! Icewish ♥ 13:34, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki hello lilly lovegood(2) (can i call you lilly?) i am Skaarsgurd (you can call me night) if you need anything ask the admins or me and if you want to chat you can always chat with me.Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:21, November 13, 2012 (UTC) OMG,! Hi, I'm Moss, an admin. I want to thank you SO much for all the work you've done. :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:09, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for helping out an all, but please do not make useless categories like "gray fur" and "blue eye." Also, what would be a good page in your eyes? Some RP characters, even if they have pages, are very minor, so they won't have much info. Icewish ♥ 23:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) K, but you can't have two personal categories either. Icewish ♥ 13:37, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Please just follow the format. I thank you for all your help, but new users generaly need to know how the wiki works before they can help. Icewish ♥ 13:44, November 14, 2012 (UTC) This is the structure that we use: Orpheus We don't need anything all fancy with tons of coding and images. Just to display information cleanly and professional. Icewish ♥ 13:49, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, you can't reserve names.... Everyone has equal right to names. Normally people don't name characters of the same name as previously created characters because they will be in the first's shadow. Plus, there is already a cat named Asteria....so, it wouldn't make much sense to reserve that. Icewish ♥ 13:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) I'll make the charart after school :) Icewish ♥ 13:54, November 14, 2012 (UTC) How's this: Icewish ♥ 01:20, November 15, 2012 (UTC) K :) You can mentor Mosskit if you like, or leave a message on a person's talk page if you would like to mentor their kit :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:23, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Cool 8D Btw, is your siggie not working? I can try and fix it c: ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:27, November 17, 2012 (UTC) K :) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:32, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, not really. If you want to make a clan, you have to send me a description of the clan and then I have to approve it. Icewish ♥ 14:41, November 17, 2012 (UTC) You don't have to fix spelling/grammar on the RP pages :)? That would be way to much work since they are edited all the time. Icewish ♥ 16:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I have to drive back to TX right now :( Icewish ♥ 15:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Um, K :) I think.... Icewish ♥ 19:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Yup, he/me is making me so mad.. 18:28, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Lilly :) Can you please read this? http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Icewish/Cursing_Rule_Repeal_%28Please_Read!%29 Icewish ♥ 20:12, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :D And to tell you the truth, no one is very active anymore, so I'll judge who gets the wiki based on who is the most active before I leave. Icewish ♥ 20:43, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Hi Lily :) Just so you know, I started up a new warriors rp wiki if you would like to join: http://the-warrior-cats-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Yeah, you don't have to join if you don't want to :P I just felt like telling you XD Icewish ♥ 21:15, February 7, 2013 (UTC)